


Agape Love

by blackbirdphoenix



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily needs a hug, Episode: s04e17 Demonology, F/F, Gen, emily loves her gf, luckily jj is there for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdphoenix/pseuds/blackbirdphoenix
Summary: Agape love. Emily remembered what Matthew told her about agape love. It was one of the things he learned growing up in a Catholic family.Agape love is the highest form of love. It is selfless and unconditional.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Agape Love

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Demonology in season 4x17. TW: brief mentions of abortion. (All rights belong to the people who created Criminal Minds)

Emily stood in front of the church as tiny snowflakes dropped on the tip of her nose. She felt the light upcoming snow falling, the white contrasting her black jacket and dark hair. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo, unfolding it to see three young people in the frame: John Cooley, Matthew Benton, and herself. The three held hands and raised them in the air, smiling. 

Emily smiled sadly at the photo, missing the good memories of her time as a teenager. She dearly missed her friend, Matthew. Her best friend. The one who taught her to stand up for what she believes in, while showing his unconditional love and support for her. Matthew helped Emily with her abortion when she was afraid of her mother finding out. From that point on, while she was doubtful of her decision, she was thankful for Matthew’s presence.

The dark-haired agent lifted a hand to find a small amount of blood trailing out of her nose. She furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion when she examined some on her fingers. She began to wipe it away as best as she could before hugging herself, looking up at the doors of the church.

After a few minutes of standing out in the cold in front of the church, Emily felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a short-haired blonde, softly calling her name.

“Emily, hey. We’re gonna go head back to the office,” JJ informed her.

Emily nodded, “Ok.”

JJ’s eyes widened when she noticed blood coming from the older agent’s nose. “Are you ok? Your nose is bleeding.” She reached a hand, attempting to wipe it off.

“No, it’s fine,” Emily reached her hands to where JJ’s were and softly pulled them away from her face.

“No, it’s not, Emily. Do you want me to take you home? I’ll go tell Hotch we’re going,” JJ offered with concern for her girlfriend.

The dark-haired woman thought about it before slowly nodding. “Please.”

“Ok.” The blonde pecked Emily’s cold cheek before going over to where Hotch and the rest were.

“Hey, Hotch,” JJ said. “I’m going to take Emily home, if that’s ok with you?”

Hotch nodded firmly. “Please take care of her, JJ. Let her know I’m giving her some time off to get things situated before heading back to work. I understand how hard this case might have been for her.”

“Will do, sir.”

JJ jogged back to where Emily was and, after checking to see if the coast was clear, she wrapped her arms around the older woman. The women’s romantic relationship was kept a secret from the team, and they wanted to keep it that way until they were ready. The only person who knew about it was Hotch because he was their superior.

“Is your place ok?” JJ whispered, earning a silent nod from Emily. “Ok, we’ll go there.”

The two agents walked to Emily’s SUV, and Emily gave the keys to her blonde girlfriend. JJ opened the door for the dark-haired woman before entering the opposite side. The two drove back to Emily’s apartment building, and headed up to her floor. JJ opened the door and brought Emily inside.

The blonde sat her down on the couch. “Do you want me to make some coffee? You were out in the cold for a little while,” she asked.

Emily shook her head. “I just want you right now, JJ. Please?”

JJ frowned in sympathy for her girlfriend. She had never seen her look this vulnerable for as long as she’s known her. Emily had a despondent expression on her face, and her eyes shifted a few times, like a lost puppy. _It must’ve been that bad then_ , JJ thought.

The blonde sat down beside Emily and pulled her in an embrace. She laid them back on the back of the couch as she felt the older woman tuck her head into her neck. JJ stroked Emily’s dark tresses as she heard a deep sigh.

“Do you wanna talk about it? You don’t have to, if you don’t feel ready yet,” JJ said into her ear.

Emily pulled away a little to see JJ’s face. She saw a look of understanding and love. After a few moments of silence, she finally decided to tell her.

“When I was 15, I met two boys in Italy, John Cooley and Matthew Benton,” Emily started, seeing JJ nodding for her to continue.

“While I was there, I-” the older woman paused, finding a way to say this to her girlfriend. She was afraid of JJ judging her for her choices. “I did... some things to fit in with any other kid at the time,” she felt her voice straining at the last words. “I had sex with John when we were younger. A few days later, I found out I was pregnant. He- he ran because he didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what to do either. So, the only other person I told was Matthew, our other friend. He came from a religious family. A Catholic family, actually. His parents were really devout in their religion and they thought I was corrupting him because he was going against their Catholic beliefs.” 

Emily sniffled as she felt tears threatening to fall, “Matthew offered to go with me to an abortion clinic. He held my hand and told me, ‘Everything’s gonna be alright, Emily.’ I was so nervous and he was there for me when no one else was. I couldn’t handle telling my mother because it would look bad for her image. After the abortion, I asked him if it changed the way he saw me, and he said no. The following Sunday, we headed back to Rome and went to Mass together. Father Gamino saw the both of us sitting at the front pew. He stopped in the middle of his sermon, and him and Matthew just stared at each other, like he knew what we did. Then, he continued on with his sermon. Matthew was my best friend. He understood what I was going through and helped me through it. It was so long since I saw him, and… when John came to town and told me Matthew died, I didn’t know how to react.”

“Emily… I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” JJ whispered, lifting her hands up to cup her girlfriend’s face.

Emily shook her head and sniffled again. “It’s ok, JJ.” She lightly kissed her lips. “I’m just relieved we caught Father Silvano in time before he got John, too.”

The blonde nodded her understanding, “I’m so sorry for your loss.” She used the pads of her thumbs to wipe the tears that stained Emily’s face. 

Emily softly smiled at her. “You know, Matthew would’ve loved you, if you two met. He would’ve seen how caring and understanding you are with others, especially with me.”

JJ let out a small laugh, “I’m sure I would’ve loved him, too. If he kept my girlfriend comfortable and safe before, then I would’ve thanked him.”

JJ kissed Emily, cupping both her cold — now warm — cheeks. The older woman deepened the kiss and relaxed her arms to hold the blonde’s waist. She pulled away and tucked her head into JJ’s neck again. 

_Agape love_. Emily remembered what Matthew told her about agape love. It was one of the things he learned growing up in a Catholic family. _Agape love is the highest form of love. It is selfless and unconditional_. The dark-haired woman remembered how Matthew helped her when she was dealing with her troubles, and how her issues never affected his views on her as a friend. 

Emily was thankful for Matthew’s impact on her life because she learned what it means to be unconditionally loved. JJ listened to her problems without any judgment, only love. The younger woman’s gentle and kindhearted nature made Emily fall in love with her even more. She briefly thought to herself, _How did I end up with such a caring girlfriend?_ Emily smiled to herself because she was so glad to have a girlfriend who loved her unconditionally.


End file.
